


The Wee Doctor

by HellenHighwater



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, De-Aged, Digital Art, Gen, I love that series so much, I made fanart, Kid - Freeform, The Wee Doctor, americanjedi, of fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenHighwater/pseuds/HellenHighwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart for americanjedi's The Wee Doctor--an eight year old John Watson in a Study in Pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wee Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463770) by [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/pseuds/americanjedi). 




	2. Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John following Sherlock across London.  
> No one ever looks up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cover image for The Wee Doctor.


End file.
